Super Hero Squad Online
Super Hero Squad Online is a MMOG for younger audiences based on the Super Hero Squad franchise. Players collect heroes to form their own Squad. They are able to choose a hero from their Squad to play in a number of games and activities. As they play, the heroes increase not only their power in combat, but unlock animated emotes for use in the social game world zones. The game's settings are based on locations from throughout the Marvel Universe such as Asgard, Baxter Building, The Daily Bugle and Villainville. Heroes *American Dream *Angel **Archangel *Ant Man *Arachne *Beast *Bishop *Black Cat *Black Panther *Black Widow **Avengers Black Widow *Blade *Bucky Cap *Cable *Captain America **Avengers Captain America **Captain America Super Soldier **Captain Steve Rogers *Captain Marvel *Colossus *Cyclops **Astonishing Cyclops *Daredevil **Classic Daredevil *Deadpool *Dr. Doom **Future Foundation Dr. Doom *Dr. Octopus *Dr. Strange *Elektra **Pure Elektra *Emma Frost *Falcon **Classic Falcon *Firestar *Gambit *Ghost Rider *Giant Man *Goliath *Green Goblin **Dark Iron Patriot *Guardian *Havok *Hawkeye **Avengers Hawkeye *Hope Summers *Hulk **Avengers Hulk **Gladiator Hulk **Indestructible Hulk **Mr. Fix-It *Human Torch *Iceman **Classic Iceman *Invisible Woman **Future Foundation Invisible Woman *Iron Fist *Iron Man **Arctic Armor Iron Man **Avengers Iron Man **Hulkbuster Iron Man **Iron Man Mark I **Iron Man Mark II **Iron Man MK 42 **Stealth Armor Iron Man *Jean Grey **Phoenix **White Phoenix *Jubilee *Luke Cage *Magneto *Modok *Monkey King *Moon Knight *Morbius *Mr. Fantastic **Future Foundation Mr. Fantastic *Ms. Marvel **Classic Ms. Marvel *Mysterio *Mystique *Nick Fury **Avengers Nick Fury *Nightcrawler *Nova *Polaris *Professor X *Psylocke *Punisher *Quicksilver *Red Hulk *Red She Hulk *Reptil *Rescue *Rogue **Avenging Rogue *Sasquatch *Scarlet Witch *Shadowcat *She Hulk *Silver Surfer **Dark Surfer *Spider-Girl *Spider-Man **Armored Spider-Man **Black Suit Spider-Man **Bombastic Bag-Man **Ends of the Earth Spider-Man **Future Foundation Spider-Man **Iron Spider **Spider-Man Noir *Spider-Man 2099 *Spider-Woman *Squirrel Girl *Storm **Mohawk Storm *Thanos *Thing **Tuxedo Thing *Thor **Avengers Thor **Battle Armor Thor **Classic Thor **Ultimate Thor *Tigra *Titanium Man *Uatu *Ultimate Comics Spider-Man *Valkyrie *Venom **Anti-Venom *Vision *War Machine **Iron Patriot *Wasp *Wolverine **Avenging Wolverine **Classic Wolverine **Street Clothes Wolverine *Wonder Man Villains *Abomination *Annihilus *Bullseye *Dr. Doom *Dr. Octopus *Dormammu *Dracula *Electro *Enchantress *Fin Fang Foom *Green Goblin *Juggernaut *Kingpin *Lizard *Loki **Avengers Loki *Magneto *Modok *Mole Man *Mysterio *Mystique *Onslaught *Red Skull *Sabretooth *Super Skrull *Surtur *Thanos *Titanium Man *Ultron *Venom *Wendigo *Whiplash *Ymir Enemies *Aim Agent Teams *Alpha Flight *Avengers *Fantastic Four *Future Foundation *Iron Legion *Playable Villains *Spider-Friends *X-Men *Brotherhood of Evil *Sinister Six Missions *Abomination Obliteration! *Repellent Bugs *Send in the Clone-Bots? *Claw and Disorder! *Ock it to Me! *A Thousand Apples a Day *Flame On! (and On, and On, and On) *Very Bad Breath! *Bombs Away! *Breezy Riders! *All for Jugger-Naught *Hail to the Kingpin?! *Lizard-ous to Your Health! *The Gods of Thunder? *Asgard Has Fallen! *Baxter Plaza Has Fallen! *He's Baaack! *Magneteors! *Super-Sized and Magnetized *Attack of the Iron Men! *MODOK, Mo Problems! *Whack-a-Mole Man *Mysterio's Things Are Afoot! *Seeking Sneaky Mystique *Onslaught Onslaught! *Skull and Void! *Home Invasion! *Un-Secret Invasion! *Unstoppa-Skrull *We Run in Peace *Flat Broke and Rusted *U Turned Out the Lights?! *Symbi-Oh-No! *Wen-Di-Go Away! *Extremis Measures *I Think I Got Whiplash! *Mayham Missions Cast *Charlie Adler - Annihilus, Dr. Doom, Dr. Octopus, Red Skull, Super Skrull *Shawn Ashmore - Iceman *Laura Bailey - Black Widow, Psylocke, Tigra, Mystique *Alimi Ballard - Falcon, Ultimate Comics Spider-Man *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Bullseye *Ted Biaselli - Mole Man *Steven Jay Blum - Wolverine, Abomination, Fin Fang Foom, Sabretooth, Venom *Dave Boat - Thing, Thor *Ty Burrell - Captain Marvel *Chris Cox - Scarlet Spider *Jim Cummings - Surtur, Ymir *Grey DeLisle - Elektra, Emma Frost, Invisible Woman, Ms. Marvel, She-Hulk, Spider-Woman, Storm, Enchantress *Robert Englund -Dormammu *Crispin Freeman - Ghost Rider, Punisher *Greg Grunberg - Antman *Mikey Kelley - Silver Surfer *Tom Kenny - Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, MODOK *Phil LaMarr - Blade, Gambit, Luke Cage, War Machine *Yuri Lowenthal - Spider-Man, Loki *Antony Del Rio - Human Torch, Monkey King, Reptil *Keith Silverstein - Goliath *Tara Strong - American Dream, Black Cat, Firestar, Jean Grey, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Shadowcat, Spider-Girl, Wasp *Travis Willingham - Colossus, Hulk, Kingpin Gameplay Marvel Super Hero Squad Online has alternate controls, in which with one click the player can move from one spot to another. But, there are two other ways to move including the arrow keys and traditional WASD. Selected characters can fly by pressing on green circles on the ground. If the character is unable to fly, that character can have a double jump or a high/long jump. Points are separated into two compartments, gold and silver. Gold points can be used to buy most heroes, while silver points allow a player to buy additional items for their Headquarters. Missions have a beat 'em up style where players must defeat a massive amount of enemies to reach the final boss. A mission consists of three stages, which have approximately 15 minutes of playtime. Game World Areas are separated as zones, such as the Daily Bugle zone where there is a portion of Spider-Man's universe created in a Super Hero City way. A collectible card game which will allow players to play both against other players and against card game missions is in development. Players will be able to buy card packs at the in-game store for gold and silver. * Category:Games